Young children sometimes experience difficulty in learning the proper sequence of a series of numbers, even though they may have learned to recognize the individual numbers. For example, a child may recognize the number 5, but may have trouble learning that 5 comes after 4 and before 6; or he may not know the sequence of letters in the alphabet, even though he knows the individual letters. It has been the objective of this invention to provide a teaching puzzle or game which helps the child learn the proper sequence of a given series of elements, be they numbers, letters, or other objects.